Takeshi's First Kenjutsu Training
Participants Takeshi Rinha Kesin Senju Takeshi's Drunken Sword Training MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi finishes his cigarette as he sees his sensei arrive~ "oi sensei!" ~he smiles warmly~ RavynGrimm: Inebriated male q]would stagger to the arena, sense slightly muddled from the drinks he had consumed. That damn genin thought he could out drink His sensei? NEVER! he'd wobble to the battlefield, wondering why he recognized the voice that called out to him. " Takashi, right?" came the confused mumble, the drink working on him double time MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi would laugh~ "yah its me sensei. u got any more brew? wanna share?" RavynGrimm: Nodding, he'd offer the flask that was on him. The cntents were of 151 proof., enough to knock down most people. " Yup. One fiddy one moonshine. Brewed it mahself!" came the inebriated whisper as he held the metal ontainer out. it was something he had brewed himself, and thus, was proud of. He was sick of the nin-taverns offering sub par booze. his was made to directly effect the sense, distorting them to the point of near madness. MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi would take the flask, open it, take a whiff and make a grimmace, then smile~ "fuck yeah sensei! i knew i was on the right team. now to get drunk enough to learn! " ~and with that takeshi took a few drinks untill he started feeling damned good. he had a really high constitution for these things but he didnt want to drink all of sensei's booze so he handed the flask back after a few drinks~ "thankssss sensei....!" ~he began to wobble a bit when he walked~ MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi clumsily draws his big ass sword~ "okay. now we... im. your gonna teach me right?" RavynGrimm: His attitude would be slightly raised, feeling a bit 'naughty' from the liquor that now coursed through his veins. A sword would be drawn from his left wrist, it's form made of nothing but wood. it was his Wood release, cutting, ability, that allowed such a feat. he was going to give this genin a fight he'd not forget. That was, if he remembered his own name! " Yup.. Imma teach ya!" Came the alcohol laced slurr, the blade in his hands rivaling a buster sword in size. Dude was so drunk, he had failed to limit his blade. let the ass-whooping commence! MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi clumsily holds the sword in front of him. the booz making him unable to hold the damned thing still because he had never used it before~ RavynGrimm: His own weapon, sheathed in wood, was known as Nuibari. A blad eof near limitless wire and sharpness. It was this that was hidden among the wood that know engulfed his left hand. " We will train..." he'd launch forward, his movements seemingly unblanced, though th wodden blade came across in a chest level, diagobal slash from the upper right to the lower left. Just a test, as it was, to see hispupil's skill with a blad. Afer thi, hell woud descend. MangoTheDestroyerMangoTheDestroyer : ~takeshi clumbsily raised the blade and placed his second hand on the blade to help him block better. he tried to protect himself but he wasn't too sure and wasnt too skilled~ RavynGrimm: His own blade, made of wood at this point, would clash with the genin's. Th enemies blade would bite into his own, wood based weapon. The kids strength was good, but it wasn't good enough. He'd pump chakra into the clash, his soul intent on winning this battle. " Tadeshi, you need to focus!" came his voice as the left foot would rise, snapping out to plant a dolid thrust kick against the Rinha male. MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi took a mean kick to the chest and he slid 3 or 4 feet away. his boots had pretty good grip and he knew how to take a hit so after a ~ "fuck!" ~He hoisted the sword up again and charged forward to his sensei, focusing out all of the alchohol's influence and honing his eyes at his sensei. He would make a powefull horizontal swing. It was predictable, however due to the fact that he was looking at his target before he swung. RavynGrimm: Following the eyes of hi 'prey', his own blade would block the incoming impact, a grunted. " Shit!" bing uttered as kesin was forced to weather the full brunt of the attack. He felt it vibrate though his being as he pressed on with his assualt. the metal on wood DID hurt his hands, but from his right wriste was grown another blade, this own being aimed with a thrust at the Rinha's stomach " C'mon, kid! You should be able to take me down!!" Came the cackle of combat as Kesin attackd. Booze did something to the guy, and not all of it good. MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi paniced at the sight of the new sword and he sprawled out flat on the ground to avoid it. now that he was here he would kip up to his hands and thrust both of his feet towards his sensei's midsection~ "kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" ~he shouted~ RavynGrimm: Taking the hit to his gut, he'd tumble bakward, laughing as he did so. the kid, seventeen as he was, had moxy. And he liked that " Rinha..." came the eezy whine," you forgot rule one!" A hand sel would be made, despite the second sword being in hand, " Watch your surrondings!" was cried out as he expelled the poison mist from his mouth, coating the arena in a thick, purple fog. This was a diluted version, only able to caus paralysis in the target, " Strike now!" came the mettalic cry from behind his rebreather. the fight was on! MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi rolled backward and fumbled through his bags~ "fuck fuck fuck fuck how could i forget one of these!? Im an ame ninja for fucks sake!" ~his mouth beggining to foam as he threw all his belongings aside and tried, out of his pure stamina, to continue the fight. he took his blade and swung from bottom right to top left, an upward swing in case he missed he could follow up more easily~ RavynGrimm: Being out of range from the wild slashing due to the double kick to his gut, the male would continue to expel his toxic mist. Being an =Ame nin, he had learned to ALWAYS keep his rebreather ojn. A fact that Tadeshi was apparently just learning. it wasn't an insult, using the tech. SImply a differece in tactis. hell, Kesin almost felt bad using it, seeing as he was the only nin in the village that seemed to know the damn jutsu. Rising to his feet with a grunt of exerction. " Nice kisk, Rinha.." came the pained whisper. it was possible one or two ribs had been fractured, but that wouldn't stop the venomous onslaught unleashed by his mouth. MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi would thrash violently with the sword unable to see his opponent anymore. his mouth was foaming and his eyes were burning~ "fuck fuck fuck fuck" ~were the only words escaping his mouth as he struggled to resist this poison. he really shouldnt last this long but his amazing stamina plus his exposure to so many chemicals made him pretty tough... but... not tough enough. this won't last much longer.~ RavynGrimm: Canceling his own technique, the mist would seem to pull itself back into his hungry maw. His words, though not chastising, held a bitter tone, " Rinha, I'm disappointed. I require a full one hundred laps around the village, complete with documentation before we begin training again. I require you poison proof.. I am counting on you.." those were the jounin's last words as he tossed a vial of aNTI-TOXIN AT HIS GENIN, MOVING TO LEAVE THE BATTLE FIELD, BOTH BLADES HANGING LOOSELY FROM HIS HANDS. MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi would convulse on the ground for a bit as he reached desperately for the antitoxin. He drank it and let it set in a bit. Then he stood. He lifted his sword and stared his master in the face.~ "damnit... fine" ~he would whine, then in an attempt to fool the jounin he charged him with another mighty swing of the sword. and he quoted his sensei~ "but watch your surroundings!" RavynGrimm: His surroundings' wher ecompletely under control. The 'clone' would vanish upon impact, exploding into a cloud of highly concentrated vemon, enough to paralize even the mostpowerful on nin in seconds. becaus eof this sneak attack, Kesin was down to two clones within the village. " You assho.." came the muttered replay, cut short as it exploded into toxins. This Riha had all the luck. MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi fell to the ground and began to foam at the mouth again. his hand would reach forward as he attempted to drag his paralyzed body for 100 laps. takeshi never gave up on ANYTHING. and his sensei expected 100 laps. 100 laps he would get.... eventually~ End Results Takeshi Did 100 laps around the Village Takeshi recieved his tier I kenjutsu training Takeshi will now be recieving a rebreather. Takeshi and Kesin both got to enjoy being adequately drunk.